Jump Start
by ShatteredSister
Summary: When Gwen sets out on a roadtrip dragging her friend Eve along. She doesn't fight it, but what she is fighting is her need for the town sheriff. Will she even want too?


: :Authors Note: : This is set before the Beginning, like when Tommy was 20, so in this Hoyt is only 28 in here. I don't know the guys age or how much older he is then Tommy, but I'd say around eight years, so he's 28. I have a model for him, cause its too hard to see the real Hoyt as a young man. lol And thank MizzPeachy for editing this! She is the best!: :

Sighing at all the trees and blank spaces passing by us, the ride to see one of Gwen's old friends in some aged country town she grew up in was boring. But it was the only time we could go; for I finally had time off from the local bar I worked in back in Fresno, California, and Gwen had a two week break from college where she was trying to her writing degree, for she figured that you needed a degree to write fiction, regardless of what I told her.

Being in this car for the past two days is, in all honesty, torture of the bitterest variety. Not that I don't love her, she wouldn't be one of my best friends if I didn't, but there is only so much KoRn on repeat that anybody can take!

Snapping my hand over as she was went to flip the radio back to the first song on her ripped CD, I shook my head at her.

"Gwen, I love you, but if I hear one more KoRn single or hit, I am going to kill you," I tell her honestly, because while I also love KoRn, it drives me insane if I hear it when I sleep!

I saw Gwen roll her emerald eyes, but she still manged to watch the empty road ahead of her. Not like there's anything on it to watch, but it's a must.

"So, how much longer until we get there?" I ask her now, wanting to get out of this car really badly. I'm not claustrophobic, I just hate sitting or being in one place for long periods of time. Plus, my butt is numb.

"Eve, we'll get there when we get there, hold your horses. Just how old are you again? Seven?" She sarcastically asks me. Now rolling my eyes, I looked over at her in irritation.

"No, twenty-one, thank you very much. And your nine-teen, so shouldn't you be showin' _me_ some respect right about now?"

Gwen looked away from the road, grinning at me in a very annoying way. "Nope. Now quit asking when we'll get there. I told you, when we get to an old-looking house, we'll be there."

Sighing, I pouted and crossed my arms, again staring out the damn window while hating the extreme silence.

Almost an hour later we finally arrived at the house that her friend Tommy lived in. I almost kissed the ground, but I didn't because I knew she would tease me about it the whole time we were here. Looking around the big yard, I noticed a tractor, a flower and food garden, and a bit in the distance, a meat factory.

"Nice place. Totally doesn't make me think murder house central," I sarcastically say, though I stop as a police car pulls up and watch with wide eyes as it runs over the garden, flattening just about everything in it. _Ooh, he's gonna be in trouble, I think_. I just know it...

Hearing the door slam, I looked back up just in enough time to see the owner of the car, the only word I could comprehend at the moment was 'Wow!'

The man was tall and had bronze skin, and a sheriffs uniform stretched over strong, broad shoulders. He had loose, sort of long hair, and was definitely the most fuckable thing around.

"You girls new around here or somethin'?" He asks walking up to us, looking both me and Gwen up and down, though I noticed his eyes lingering on my CC's. _What the hell! Fricken perv!_ I think angrily in my mind. Okay, maybe he's not fuckable if he keeps on looking down. Gwen only ignores it though, how she can I have no idea, and smiles at him while rolling her eyes.

"Nope. I'm an old friend of Tommy's. We used to play in the frog pond together before it got that waste dumped in it. We're here to just hang out and catch up on old times," She says, her tone calm and serene, while mine, if I was to speak, would be very… well, not nice.

"Hmm, well, how 'bout you girls cook up dinner. Luda Mae is out for the night and I'm hungry. Call me in when your done," He says with enough arrogance to actually say that right to our faces.

"How about I cook you up?" I say quietly to his back after he turned around. I quickly leaned into the back of the car and pulled my bag out, setting the old thing on my shoulder.

"Have any idea where we're suppose to put our stuff?" I ask Gwen. She's the one that planned this trip, she should know where to put the bags.

"In the back, just go the way Hoyt did and you'll find 'em. I call the one with a window view!"


End file.
